Kasumi's plan
by T.M.M.S
Summary: Both Yuri and Kumi are confused about there feelings, Kasumi has a plan to help. AN story contains slight spoilers. P.S I suck at summarys.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Alien 9 or any of its characters. This story is written purely for entertainment and no profit is being made.

Author notes: Well after I don't know how long finally made an Alien 9 category. I wonder if it was because I asked for it…well no matter how it got her I'm glad it did. Both stories I've written on the series were written awhile back when I was hugely into the series. Well anyway I hope you enjoy it.

**_Kasumi's Plan_**

Kumi Kawamura frowned in ever growing annoyance at the brown-haired boy who was currently walking along side her fellow alien fighter Yuri Otani. Once again she had gone to meet up with Yuri after school so they could walk home together only to be beaten by the 'brat'. She tried to make out what they were saying, but the noise in the schoolyard was to great.

Hideaki Matsumoto from class 2-C could be a real pest to the youngest member of the alien party. He had recently been spending a lot of time with Yuri, ever since that incident when they were both captured. She growled under her breath as the smaller girl started giggling. She fought down the urge to impale the boy.

"Kumi!" a voiced from behind called out.

The girl in question already knew who it was as she turned to see the other member of her alien party from elementary school running towards her.

"Hi Kasumi, what's up," she questioned in a somber voice

The energetic girl stopped in front of the younger alien fighter and took a moment to study her.

The taller girl looked away blushing "W-what?" She stammered

"You look upset. Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened, and I'm not upset." she said forcing a smile.

Not quite convinced the bubbly girl decided to drop the issue. There was no use in trying to force Kumi to share her feelings. "Where is Yuri?"

"How should I know?" The younger girl questioned angrily

Kumi risked glance towards the school gate, watching the subject of conversation leave with her new friend. This did not good unnotice by the pigtailed girl, as she followed the younger girls gaze towards Yuri. She then gave Kumi a questioning looked

"Neow?"

"I'm leaving now!" the taller girl said angrily, starting to move towards the front of the school. "I'll see you at home later" she called over her shoulder.

Kasumi stood in the schoolyard for a few moments and thought about what had happened. She knew of course what had angered Kumi; she had strong feelings for the smaller girl, and an equally strong desire to protect her, so she would sometimes get jealous whenever anyone got to close to the girl.

Although Kasumi figured that it was probably a little more than Kumi just being protective. But no matter what the reason for her actions Yuri is far to dense to figure them out. Kasumi wanted to help the two, but needed to think of a way how.

She suddenly smiled to herself, a plan already forming.

Dinner that night in the girl's apartment went by quietly, none of the girls spoke much; Kasumi was watching Kumi try to ignore Yuri, while Yuri was oblivious to both of them, focusing on her food. When Yuri finally did look up she noticed Kumi had barely touched her food.

"Kumi, are you feeling ok? You've barely eaten anything." Yuri said worry evident in her voice.

"I'm fine, I'm just not hungry tonight is all."

"O-okay but maybe you go to bed early tonight, after all you have tests tomorrow and you'll need your energy."

"I'm fine," replied Kumi, who turned a little red at the concern. "I'm going to go to my room," she said standing up. "Kasumi, remember its your turn to do the dishes tonight."

Kasumi who had been watching the exchange between the two girls with interest got up and started collecting the plates.

"I'll help you, Kasumi," Yuri said in a quiet voice.

Kasumi gave Yuri the usual grin, and they proceeded to clear the table, they soon had all the dishes and eating utensils in the sink were they began to clean them. Yuri had noticed that Kumi seemed to be ignoring her since she got home that afternoon. She wondered if she had done something to anger her.

"Um, Kasumi?" she whispered

"Yes?" Kasumi put the dish she was working on back into the sink and turned to face her partner. "What is it Yuri?"

"Is…did I do something to make Kumi upset with me? Yuri asked nervously clutching the dish she holding to her chest, "She has barely said anything to me since I got home."

"Hmm" the blond girl pondered, " I don't think its so much you she's upset with…but rather the conditions between you."

"Huh, what do you mean," asked the confused alien fighter.

Kasumi remained quite for a few moments, trying to put her words together. She picked up a dirty dish and started too clean it. Yuri was about to repeat her question when Kasumi continued.

"What I mean is ever since last year both me, and, Kumi have been looking out for you. Trying to protect you from the experiences we went through, Kumi wants to stay close to you in order to protect you, but you've been growing up, and Kumi feels like your also growing away from her."

"But why would Kasumi feel like that?" Asked Yuri even more confused and a little embarrassed.

"Because" replied Kasumi, "She now she sees she's not the only one who wants to be close to you."

"I'm still not sure I understand?" Said a blushing Yuri.

"Well." Kasumi replied a small smile touching her lips. "Let me ask you this, Yuri, who is most important to you?"

"Huh?" Yuri replied startled. Kasumi just stared at her waiting for an answer. "Well," she started "There are a lot of people, you, Kumi, Miyu, Mom,"

"No!" Kasumi interrupted " I mean who is **most important** to you?"

Yuri's face went completely red, "W-well, I-I don't…know."   
The blonde alien fighter sighed as she put the last of the dishes away, "well think about it, ok?"   
"Um, ok, well I have some homework to do so I'll talk to a little later, ok?" And with that the Yuri turned and left the kitchen.   
Kasumi stood in the kitchen listening to the faucet drip, her usual grin gone, 'looks like you still have a lot of growing up to do,' Kasumi turned the faucet tightly, shut off the lights, and decided she would turn in early tonight. She had a lot of work to do if she was going to help her two friends. 

Author notes: Well here is the first chapter, kind of short I know, but I did have a hard time deciding how I wanted to start this, I wanted to make both Yuri and Kumi out to be confused about there feelings, if and when I make another chapter I'll try and make it longer. I glad the other story I posted got such good reviews and I hope you all enjoy this just as much.


End file.
